parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Crank Casey
'''Crank((e)y) Casey '''is a supporting character in ''Robots. ''He is voiced by Drew Carey. Appearance and Personality Physical Appearance Crank is a rusty orange robot with grayish eyes. He has a large head with a wire coming out the top, and a small, hunched body with long arms. His bottom half is a large, round vehicle with three wheels and a single headlight. During the final fight, he is "upgraded" to look like a monster truck, with headlights on his forehead and trading his three small wheels for larger ones. Personality Staying true to his name, Crank is pessimistic and sarcastic. He always looks at the negative aspect of things and expects the worst to happen. He frequently complains and is quick to give in when the going gets tough. His motto is "Never try, never fail". Crank lives with Aunt Fanny, Fender, Piper, Lug, and Diesel at the boarding house, where he sits around and complains all day. Surprisingly, when RodneyRodney tries to rally his friends to fight back against Ratchet, Crank is the first one to join him. Temporarily abandoning his pessimism, he states that he is tired of sitting around and doing nothing, and that he wants to try for once in his life. He is later seen dancing with Rodney's other friends during the victory celebration in Rivet Town. Also Known For Stephen Squirrelsky *He is also one of Stephen and Andrew's friends. Trivia *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more spoof travels. *He seems to have gotten over being pessimistic, however he is pessimistic about Herb's music at the end of the film. *His wheels can create sound effects like turntables. *Like Fender, Piper, and Rodney, he can create farting noises with his armpits. *He is nicknamed "Cranky" in the deleted scenes. *He originally was going to be more of a conspiracy theorist, as shown in the deleted scenes, but this idea was scrapped. Quotes "Never try, never fail."- To Rodney, when he complains of an angry mob. "You'll never get past the gate..."- To Rodney and Fender, when they declare to go to the Bigweld Ball. "Someone get a crane."- When Aunt Fanny falls over. "Well, there goes OUR happy ending."- Referring to the fact Herb sounds "rusty." "Oh, man, this is my third oil change today, something's wrong with me."- Crank in his room leaking oil. Gallery CrankCasey003.jpg images.jpg imagesCABFN20U.jpg|Crank with Lug, Rodney, Diesel, Fender, and Piper ImagesCA7FJKIE.jpg 4035_1.jpg|An upgraded Crank, ready for battle with the other rusties CrankCasey002.png Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Teens Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Rusties Category:Minor Characters Category:Robots Category:Robots Characters Category:20th Century Fox Characters Category:Blue Sky Studios Characters Category:2005 Introductions Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Vinnytovar